marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Jean Grey (Earth-91119)
, | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-91119 | BaseOfOperations = Xavier School for Gifted Children, Westchester County, New York | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Student, adventurer, cheerleader | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = James Krieg | First = Super Hero Squad Show Season 1 18 | Quotation = Call me Phoenix, call me Jean! Red-haired, mutant, prom-night queen! I'll rap you with a mental hurl, if you call me Marvel Girl! Go Mutants! | Speaker = Jean Grey | QuoteSource = Super Hero Squad Season 1 18 | HistoryText = When the Phoenix Force possesses Jean Grey, she's one of the most powerful heroes in the universe. And that's saying something. During the episode 'Mysterious Mayhem at Mutant High', Wolverine is sent back to the Xavier School for Gifted Children with the X-Men, where Jean Grey happens to go and be a part of. She is seen looking extremely bored in class, filing her nails at her desk while wearing her green and yellow (classic Phoenix colors) cheerleading outfit. She greets Wolverine and Reptil with the rest of the X-Men when they arrive. Reptil is immediately infatuated with Jean, much to Cyclops' irritation, and asks if she's the head cheerleader. She laughs and tells him she's the only cheerleader. She is later shown to be asleep at her desk next to Cyclops when the Ringmaster looks into Charles Xavier's classroom. When Reptil is commenting about how the X-Men decorating for homecoming isn't exactly hero work, Jean points out that school spirit is extremely important. While painting a banner, the Ringmaster decides to mind control Jean into searching the lockers. She starts with a cheer and then her telekinesis explodes, causing severe damage. When it is over, Xavier asks who did it and Reptil accuses Jean because he saw her do it. Everyone is shocked and immediately starts denying that it could have been her. Xavier even says it is inconceivable, calling Jean their 'squeaky clean, pep rally princess incapable of mischief'. She is shown in the Danger Room when it is the cafeteria, getting and eating lunch with Iceman and Cyclops. When the food fight starts, Jean uses her telekinesis to throw what looks like french fries at Reptil. After the X-men are all hypnotized by Ringmaster, Jean throws a table and chairs at the fleeing Reptil. She is then part of the chase after Reptil. Jean catches Reptil with her telekinesis after he takes everyone else out with his tail. When Reptil finally defeats the Ringmaster, he tells all of the X-Men (still hypnotized) to laugh at a non-funny joke of his, including Jean. Jean was seated with the rest for Wolverine and Storm's graduation and went back to class afterwards. | Powers = Seemingly those of Jean Grey of Earth-616. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Grey Family Category:Telekinesis Category:Telepaths Category:Phoenix Force Category:Astral Projection Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Flight Category:Force Field Category:Illusionists Category:Mind Control Category:Power Amplification Category:Power Negation Category:Power Sensing Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Reality Warpers Category:Headmaster of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters Category:Code Characters (Earth-91119) Category:Cheerleaders